


All's Fair

by kashmir, unamaga



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga/pseuds/unamaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to play a game with Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

_**Operation Jailbreak**, John had immediately named the plan. _

It hadn't taken long to come up with – it was fairly simple after all. Go down to the south pier, convince Atlantis to fake sick, lure Rodney away from his dull meeting, play a little hide and seek. And, alright, John was willing to admit that seemed a bit juvenile, but it had been too long since he'd last gotten to roam around his city without the looming threat of unpleasantness, and if he hummed a little of the mission: impossible theme as he slipped past his own guards (he'd have to talk to them about staying alert), no one was there to mock him for it.

The transporter let him off a two minute walk away from the pier itself, no one in sight.

"Okay, girl," he crooned, petting the wall coaxingly, "you wanna play a little game with Rodney and me?"

***

 

Parrish was enthusiastically explaining the various uses of a native plant (Rodney had tuned him out as soon as "chlorophyll A" and "chlorophyll B" started getting tossed around) when Rodney's data pad suddenly beeped at him and drew up the schematics of the south pier.

_Oh god thank you_, he thought, making his excuses with all haste and telling Radek very firmly to sit back down and finish the meeting without him, it was very important after all, no really.

When Rodney finally got to the pier, the only thing that greeted him was the sound of the ocean and a brilliant Lantean sunset. He looked around a bit hesitantly now, wondering where the hell John had gone. Nothing else could've happened; he'd kept his comm on...

So John had to be playing some sort of game. Rodney smirked a little to himself and sat his data pad down on the ledge by the door.

"Okay, hilarious, Sheppard. You can come out now," he said, voice carrying as he settled his hands on his hips.

The door he'd come through closed behind him with a distinctive click, locking, and the comm made a soft clicking noise before John's voice, intimate and smooth and silk, said, "Not that easy, McKay. You gotta work for it or it's not really worth much, is it?"

"What are you playing at here?" Rodney demanded. He stalked over to the door, waving his hand in front of the sensors. "Why won't the door open?"

"You've got your tools with you," John said, "I've got my wits. All of the uninhabited portions of the city are free game. Find me within the next hour and you name the terms. Don't, and...well." A low chuckle. "You get the picture."

Rodney sputtered for a second and then picked up his data pad and got to work over-riding the door.

"John, you utter bastard," he mumbled into his comm and got a husky laugh in his ear as a reply. He tried to ignore the shiver it sent down his spine and concentrated on the door. It clicked and swooshed open a moment later and Rodney let out a triumphant 'ha!'

He made his way towards the transporter, mind already racing with possible places John could be.

He tapped his comm as he stepped inside. "Come out, come out wherever you are..."

"Oh!" John said, as if startled, "I almost forgot to tell you. Atlantis? Is on my team."

The transporter lights suddenly dimmed, the map locking itself up in a way that Rodney thought was entirely too smug. Thankfully, he hadn't thought the doors closed yet, so it wasn't too much of a waste of time, but he could already imagine how far ahead John might be.

"I hate you," he told John. He tapped at his pad to pull up the life signs display, but saw no dots other than himself outside the prescribed city limits. "_Hate_."

"Aw, aren't you just a ball of sunshine," John chirped sweetly. "Better get movin'; you just lost five minutes, sugar."

"I'll give you sunshine and sugar, jackass," Rodney uttered darkly, still mentally going through the possibilities of where John was either heading or already at.

He took off at a light jog (god and he wasn't even winded, fucking John and his work-outs) down the corridor towards where he thought John might be – one of the rooms they'd recently discovered that seemed to be some sort of Ancient theater.

John had, of course, just run his fingers over the walls and made things light up. He'd wanted to go back and spend more time exploring but then the city was almost annihilated _again_ and they hadn't had a chance.

It was a good a place as any to start.

He wasn't huffing by the time he got there, but he was definitely feeling the burn, and he wished he'd known John was going to be a five year old, because he could certainly use a bottle of water. The room was dark and empty, save one single stair leading up the stadium-style seating area.

"Is this supposed to be your idea of a clue, or are you just taunting me?" Rodney asked.

A minute of silence, and then the comm clicked and John was snickering softly. "You should have seen your face when you saw it, Rodney."

"You're watching me?" Rodney glanced around, looking for crevices in the walls and the ceiling – both were smooth, but there was an exit in the back that was propped open, letting a sliver of dim light fall through. "You _are_ taunting me."

"I've got the advantage, Rodney, don't feel bad," John said, though he didn't sound particularly conciliatory. "You've just gotta figure out how to take it from me. Think of it as...an exercise."

Rodney tried very, very hard to not pout. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped.

"John," he whined into the comm. "You know I only like exercise when it involves you, me, nakedness and a whole lot of lube."

John chuckled in his ear and Rodney heard something in the background, something that started to niggle in his brain. After a moment he had a pretty good idea of where John was - or at least a fifteen foot radius. There's only one place in Atlantis where you could hear that and it wasn't far from the theater he was standing in.

He backed out of the room slowly as he tapped his comm.

"I do believe I just got the advantage, Colonel."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you might if your target was stationary," John allowed, "but, Rodney – _I move_. Better hurry if you wanna catch me."

Rodney didn't bother to give an answer, setting off at a fast jog and making mental calculations as he went. If he knew John as well as he thought he did, John would head away from where he was, going east, toward his favorite pier. Rodney changed course mid-step and ducked through a hallway leading to the pier instead of straight on, hoping to head John off at the pass.

"If I don't catch you," Rodney panted, taking a sharp right, "what are you going to do to me?"

John didn't even sound winded, the jerk. "Well, you know, I've been dying to see how hot you'd look if I tied your hands behind your back and fucked your mouth. Call it a hunch, but I think I'd really enjoy it."

Rodney was proud of himself; after hearing what John had planned, he barely stumbled at all. He might've let his mouth flop open a little like a fish but he managed to keep moving.

He slowed down as he rounded one last corner and, as he made his way down the corridor, tried to regulate his breathing to something resembling normal. He edged closer to the wall and peeked through the doorway.

John was standing on the opposite side of the room, watching out the other door. Rodney smirked to himself - John wasn't expecting Rodney to catch him and he also wasn't expecting Rodney from this direction.

It took everything Rodney had not to cackle.

John glanced behind him, then out the door again, and slowly slunk out into the hallway. Rodney quickly launched himself across the corridor, hugging the opposite wall and peering around the frame just in time to see the last bit of John's shoe disappear out of sight.

"What about you?" John said, and the suddenness of it was enough to make Rodney jump and fumble his data pad. "What are you going to do if you catch me?"

Licking his lips, Rodney thought about it. He hadn't really planned anything, too busy focusing on simply _finding_ John, but now. Oh, now. He imagined John giving him the slowest, hottest blow job he'd ever gotten, John all the while squirming around on his knees and sitting on his own fingers. He imagined keeping John on edge for hours and hours, and then finishing him off with one gentle lick. He imagined watching John go through the entire next day with a hitch in his step and a blush high on his cheeks; imagined knowing it was because of the plug filling John's ass.

"That's to be determined," he managed to get out, a little louder than he'd intended.

There was a pause and then John's low voice filling his ear.

"McKay..." Rodney stopped walking and held his breath as he waited for John to continue. "Did I just hear you _without_ the comm?"

Rodney swallowed. "Maybe?"

John chuckled and Rodney could now hear the pounding of his boots as he started to run. "Damn, I should know by now not to underestimate you."

Rodney started running again, wondering if he'd even be _up_ to anything by the time they met up. He caught sight of a black shirt heading up some stairs ahead and sighed.

"You really should, Colonel. I mean, how many times have I saved our collective asses against impossible odds?"

"No offense, Rodney, but you're not usually involved in the chase part of the impossible odds."

Rodney had to concede that point, mostly because he didn't want to waste valuable oxygen on insulting John when he had been _so damn close_ to winning and he'd been stupid enough to give his position away. Ronon was going to kick his ass if he ever found out.

"Hey, look, fifteen minutes left," John said cheerfully. "You're doing loads better than I expected. Here's a little present."

"I'm not a dog you can give _treats_ –" Suddenly, Rodney's data pad chirped at him, and a second dot faded into being about one hundred feet in front of his own dot. "Oh my god yes."

John's laugh was loud enough he heard it echoing in the hallway.

The second dot was slowing down and Rodney scowled a little at his data pad as he slowly caught up.

"Oh, don't just give yourself away, Sheppard." He muttered and then paused as a thought occurred to him. "Unless you want to be caught. Is that what this is about, John?"

There's a moment of silence and then a voice in his ear. "You're the genius, McKay. What do _you_ think?"

"This is sort of anticlimactic after all the running and insulting," Rodney murmured.

He stopped caring as soon as he stepped into the room where John was waiting for him, because John's shirt was clinging to his chest and John's pants were already half unbuttoned and – _oh god_ – John's fingers were tucked into the waistband of his boxers, curled against his own skin. He looked like every fantasy Rodney had ever entertained about John dirty and dangerous and carrying more than one gun, all rolled up into one.

Rodney squeaked, "Okay, uh – _very_ climactic, very – I," and all but lunged across the space separating them, grabbing John around the neck and yanking him into a kiss.

John laughed into the kiss and spread his long fingers over the curve of Rodney's ass.

"Impressive, McKay. Didn't even have to leave bread crumbs for you to find," he said as he started to suck what promised to be a livid bruise into the skin of Rodney's jaw.

Rodney whined and started pushing clothes - his and John's - out of the way. "Shut up and get naked."

John chuckled and did as he was told.

He had a head start, so Rodney was still working on tugging off his shoes and pushing his pants down his thighs when John lounged back against the wall, wearing nothing but an insolent little smirk and a thin sheen of sweat.

He said, "What are you claiming? Since you've won fair and square."

Rodney banged his elbow on his own knee and jerked upright, pushing his way into John's space and backing him up against the wall. He didn't even care that his boxers were still around his thighs, effectively forcing him to waddle, he just needed to feel John's skin under his hands, taste the copper skin of his lower lip where Rodney had bitten down.

"This? This is not my claim. Tomorrow you are going wear the goddamn plug around until I tell you to take it out, but right now? This is just you paying a debt for making me participate in your twisted game when you could have just _asked_ me to fuck you," Rodney growled. "That's what this was, wasn't it? You need it, and this is the only way you could think of to make _sure_ you got it."

John's eyes went wide and dark as he swallowed carefully before nodding, once. Rodney ran careful fingers down the length of John's throat and sighed before he started to press kisses over the path of his hand.

John was quivering against Rodney, hands holding tight to Rodney's waist as Rodney just trailed his hands and fingers softly over every inch of John's body he could reach.

He pressed his lips to John's ear and breathed, hot and damp, enjoying the shiver it evoked.

"Is this what you wanted?"

John tipped his head to the side tellingly, baring his neck and arching it up until Rodney gave in and pressed his mouth to it again. John was strung tight as a bowstring under him, quivering with need and tension.

"More," he whispered. "Harder," and Rodney gave it to him, using teeth and fingers to leave marks all down John's body - a mouth shaped bruise on his right hip, a line of half moon indents where John's back curved out into his ass.

By the time he reached the wet tip of John's cock, John was practically sobbing for it.

Rodney sank to his knees, ignoring the way his right one protested a bit. John was shaking in front of him and Rodney braced him with firm hands on John's hips as Rodney swallowed his cock down in one movement.

John keened above him and cupped the back of Rodney's skull as Rodney started to suck him off, tongue teasing the underside of John's cock as he slowly, oh so slowly bobbed his head.

All too soon, John was bracing his hands against the wall behind him and making those short, sharp noises that Rodney knew meant he was close. With one last hard suck, he reluctantly pulled off and rose to his feet.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" he said at John's low whine of protest. "Please tell me you have something." John nodded quickly, gesturing to his pants, and Rodney didn't waste any time retrieving the small tube and slicking himself up.

"You want it like this, or you want to turn around?" he asked.

John took a shuddering breath and turned on shaky legs, bracing himself with his forearms.

Rodney shuddered himself at the picture John presented, bare assed and waiting against the wall, the last rays of the Lantean sun painting his skin gold and pink and fucking gorgeous.

He slicked up his fingers and teased at John's hole a moment before pressing inside with one, tempting for a few minutes before adding another finger. John was shivering, sweat gathering between his shoulder blade's, and Rodney couldn't help himself, had to lean down and taste him.

"Come _on_, I'm - oh - I'm ready," John said, pushing back, and the feel of him tightening around Rodney's fingers was what finally broke Rodney's resolve to try and do this slowly.

He slipped his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock against John's entrance, pushing slowly, listening for the hitch in John's breath that meant it hurt. When he didn't hear it, he slid in all the way in one smooth motion and pressed his forehead against the nape of John's neck.

"O-okay?" he asked, and then cleared his throat and tried again. "Okay?"

John nodded and reached back with one hand, palming Rodney's hip as he pushed back into him.

"Fuck. Me. Rodney," he got out and Rodney nodded, pressing his hot face into John's nape and just fucking him, short, sharp strokes, his left hand digging into the skin of John's hip.

John's hands were scrabbling against the wall and he was moaning, low and continuous and Rodney knew neither of them would or could last much longer.

"More, I need -" John broke off with a rough sounding cry, and Rodney said, "Oh god," and did it again, holding John's hips still with both hands so he could keep the right angle. It didn't take long after that; a few more vicious, well-placed thrusts, and John was biting his own arm and shaking in Rodney's hands, coming in long pulses.

Rodney screwed his eyes shut and bit down on John's neck hard enough to leave a mark, thrust hard, once, twice, three more times before coming with a low groan.

Their bodies sank down to the ground slowly, a clumsy tangle of come and limbs and sweat.

After a few minutes, when they had both somewhat caught their breath, and Rodney'd had enough time to remember that his back and the floor didn't especially mix well, John murmured, "So, that was fun."

"Yes, fine, it was fun," Rodney grudgingly admitted.


End file.
